Kangen (YoonMin)
by oohcath
Summary: Semua kata rindumu semakin membuatku tak berdaya. Menahan rasa ingin jumpa... Ungkapan rasa kangen Min Yoongi alias Suga dan Jimin gara-gara Jimin cedera leher dan pinggang sehingga absen dari jadwal BTS./Mini-mini Couple/YoonMin Couple/HAPPY JIMIN DAY/BTS


**Kangen (YoonMin Version)**

 **This fic is dedicated for Jiminie's Birthday...**

 **Enjoy Reading...**

Kemarin lusa, ARMY sudah dibuat heboh dengan berita tentang Maknae kelinci bin lucknut kita yang terpaksa tidak ikut menari bersama member BTS di konser London karena cedera tumit. Dan kali ini, ARMY dibikin heboh gara-gara Jimin cedera leher dan pinggang untuk yang kedua kali sehingga terpaksa dia absen perform di salah satu program reality show dan juga konser yang diadakan di luar Korea (Author lupa nama acaranya apa dan negaranya dimana. Tolong readers yang inget nanti balas di comments ya...)

Dan disinilah dancer kita yang mini, bantet, semok, dan agak imut sekarang. Tidak melakukan apa-apa dan hanya menunggu hingga member lain balik ke hotel. Sedikit bersalah karena tidak bisa memberikan penampilan yang maksimal kepada ARMY setianya.

"Jimin-ah... Aku pulang.." sahut namja rapper jenius, SWAG, dan sama pendek dan bantetnya dengan Jimin.

"Hyung...akh...Appo...hiks..." Jimin berusaha bangkit untuk memeluk hyung kesayangannya tapi pinggangnya yang masih kram membuat dia kesakitan.

"Sudah..sudah.. kamu berbaring aja. Kenapa belum tidur?" Min Yoon Gi alias Suga menahan Jimin untuk tidur lagi.

"Aku nunggu kamu pulang hyung. Hyung inget gak hari ini hari apa?"

"Aku tahu sayang. Tapi kan kesehatanmu lebih penting..." Suga membelai kepala Jimin dengan sayang.

"Tapi aku pingin hyung adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan 'Happy Birthday' ke aku. Makanya aku tidak tidur demi menunggu Suga hyung pulang." Suga hanya menunjukkan senyum andalannya yang semanis gula yang sukses membuat Jimin merona hebat dan rahim ARMY menghangat.

"Happy Birthday, Jimin-ie... I love you so much.." Suga mencium kening Jimin. "Get well soon, honey..." Jimin mengangguk.

"Jimin-ah..."

"Iya hyung?"

"Hyung pernah bilang kan kalau kamu tidak boleh begadang?" Jimin mengangguk. "Kenapa sekarang kamu begadang?"

Jimin memainkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan tubuh kekasihnya, "Karena aku merindukanmu, hyung. Aku sangat sangat kangen sama Suga hyung..."

"Aku kan udah bilang kalau kamu jangan kangen sama aku.." Jimin kaget, "kenapa hyung?"

"Karena rindu itu berat. Kamu tidak akan kuat. Biar hyung aja yang merindukanmu..." Dan sukses pipi Jimin memerah merona.

"Jimin-ah, hyung mau ngomong sesuatu.."

"Apa?"

"Waktu tadi kamu bilang kalau kamu kangen sama aku, rasanya aku gak berdaya Chim. Seolah-olah egoku sudah ditaklukkan oleh rengekan kangenmu. Tahu gak? Hyung sampe bela-belain pulang cepet demi bisa ketemu kamu. Persetan orang bilang kalau Min Suga itu Bucinnya Park Jimin yang penting aku bisa ketemu kamu, melepaskan rasa rinduku yang semakin menyiksa ini..." Suga menoleh ke arah berlawanan. Takut wajahnya yang memerah ketahuan Jimin.

"Hyung, aku juga gak bisa tidur karena tidak ada member yang mengucapkan selamat tidur dan selamat ulang tahun ke aku. Aku pikir mungkin karena mereka terlalu lelah jadi mereka bakal ngucapin besok. Tapi aku pengen banget Suga hyung menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat tidur dan selamat ulang tahun ke aku..." Jimin sedikit terisak.

"Jimin-ah, kan aku sudah bilang, kalau kamu ngantuk, tidur aja gak apa-apa dan percayalah ketika kamu tidur, sebenarnya hyung lagi ngucapin selamat tidur dan selamat ulang tahun ke kamu dari jauh. Tapi kamu gak kedengeran..."

"Hyung, aku sedih hyung gara-gara aku ceroboh, aku tidak bisa memberikan penampilan terbaik untuk ARMY dan pasti hatersku tambah banyak. Mungkin triliunan nanti jumlah hatersku..."

"Jimin-ah, jangan bilang kayak gitu. Fokus sama kesembuhanmu. Urusan haters, kalau ada yang berani menyakitimu, bilang sama aku. Nanti besoknya orang itu akan hilang." Suga membelai rambut Jimin.

Terlihat Jimin mulai menguap, tanda kantuk mulai menyerang. Sebelum Jimin benar-benar tidur...

"Jimin-ah..."

"Hmmm..."

"Aku boleh pinjam HP mu gak?"

"Buat apa?"

"Telpon orang tuamu.."

"Jangan Hyung! Nanti kalau mereka tahu kalau aku sakit, mereka pasti heboh. Aku tidak mau merepotkan mereka..." Dasar Jimin-ie pabbo. Masih sakit pun tetap tidak mau merepotkan orang lain.

"Gak. Hyung cuma mau ngucapin terima kasih karena sudah lahirin orang yang kucinta. Jaljayo Jimin-ah.." Suga mencium Jimin lalu menaikkan selimutnya hingga sebatas dagu. Kemudian Suga menunggu hingga Jimin benar-benar tertidur pulas.

"Saengil Chukkae Jimin-ah.. Saranghae..." Suga mencium Jimin kemudian berbaring di sebelahnya dan memeluk Jimin hingga besok pagi...

 **END**

Pendek ya? Mianhae...

Happy B'day Jimin-ie Pabbo...😘😘😘

Get well soon, Jimin-ie Pabbo...😘😘😘😘


End file.
